Mystic Might
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Feel like the finale of Mystic Force wasn't enough? Feel cheated because we didnt get that massive Megazord battle we know and love? Well fear not, this is a rewrite of the last battle between the Master and Power Rangers Mystic Force, no holds barred.


_Author's Note: Hey this is White Avalanche Ranger with another new story. I always thought the last battle in Mystic Force was a big disappointment. I mean part one was great but the last battle where they blow up the Master using magic that's...eh not what you expect in the last battle on Power Rangers. I've had this idea brewing for a few years and finally decided to post it. Hope you guys like it. _

**Mystic Might**

After being stripped of thier powers the Rangers found themselves back in thier home dimension as the Master of Darkness hovered over them.

"Your magic is gone and now this world is mine for the taking!" the Master said as bolts of crimson lightning coursed through him showing his immense power.

"What do we do now?" asked Nick.

"Looks like you guys are in quite a pickle." someone said.

The guys look back and see thier boss Toby with the entire city behind him.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I talked with some of the people, and had finally convinced them that there's no reason for us to fear what's going on in the woods. Not when we have something like him hanging overhead." Toby said guesturing at the master.

"And I spoke the same truth, to those of the forest." Phineas said. The Rangers turned and saw the mystical inhabitants gather behind him.

The team laughed and smiled when they realized what was happening.

"For too long we have lived in fear of each other. Now, the way I see it we can either live in fear and be destroyed. Or we can stand together and fight the _real_ evil!" Phineas exclaimed to the shouts Briarwood's citizens.

The Master glared at those that stood against him as the lightning continued to course through him. Though as foreboding as he was, he knew they werent afraid of him. Still he held no concern over it, why he hadnt crushed them by now was beyond him.

"Power Rangers..." Toby said, the Rangers looked at him alarmed.

"...your magic is used up, you have no power. Maybe we should offer up some of our magic." the music store owner suggested.

Several of the people nodded thier approval as they went out to shake hands with the inhabitants of the forest and soon gathered around the Rangers.

"Everyone, together! We believe in magic! Magic, magic, magic, magic! Magic! Magic! Magic! Magic!" the townspeople chanted.

The could feel the power all around them and thier strength renewed as the chanting reached fever pitch. This is what magic is about. It's about people coming together sharing one common goal to vanquish evil for good. The pureness of energy was so great, nothing in the world could bring them down. The crowd started to part revealing thier heroes in Ranger form, their powers completey restored. With a newfound zest the Rangers stepped forward and boldly proclaimed their names as Champions for Good.

"Wolf Warrior!" Lianbow yelled as a large explosion went off behind him.

"Solarius Knight!" cried Daggeron.

"White Mystic Ranger!" said Udonna.

"Green Mystic Ranger!" yelled Xander.

"Pink Mystic Ranger!" yelled Vida.

"Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Madison.

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!" said Chip.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" yelled Nick.

"Together we stand, united for all time POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!"

The team whipped out thier morphers, converting them to wand mode and raised them to the sky, even Daggeron with his Solar Cell Morpher and Udonna with her Snow Staff. What they didnt see was that the main team's Mystic Morphers had changed color to match thier respective uniforms suggesting a possible power boost.

"We call forth the spirits of the Ancient Titans. Galwig Mysto Tripior!"

Beams of light fired from the tips of thier cell phones as they formed the Mystic Spell Seal from where the Master could see it and decended upon the team turning them into Mystic Titans. Daggeron, Lianbow and Udonna grew as well and stayed in thier Ranger forms. The townspeople cheered upon seeing them. The Rangers branched out and drew thier weapons, the Master didnt seem to concerned by them.

"You ready for this?" Nick asked.

"Ready for you to be destroyed!" he replied.

"That's not going to happen!" yelled Nick.

"You have plaqued this world for far too long, your day of judgement has come." Daggeron said.

"We shall see knight." the Master said.

"Your going down!" Vida yelled.

"Bring it on, let me see what the Mystic Rangers are truly made of!" he yelled.

The Rangers took a defensive stance and raced towads him. The Master jumped in the air and took out Vida and Madison with his claws after throwing themselves at him and were thrown back. Nick quickly replaced them with his sword and took on the Master by himself. Though his vicious swipes would not be enough to get past the Master's defenses and threw him back. Daggeron replaced him with his new Solarius Sword and battled him one on one. The Master jumped back and kicked the Solarius Knight in the side twice before slashing his chest with his massive claws. Udonna went after him and attacked with her staff the Master blocked her attack and shot a blast of fire out of his mouth at Udonna and threw her to the street. Xander attacked him with his axe and Lianbow went to aid him. Neither of them could get past his defenses and were swept in a burst of hellfire that drove the two of them back. The Mystic Rangers regrouped as he came towards them when he was struck in the chest by twin energy beams from Chip. The Garuda flew in to attack him, the Master caught him and threw him back. Madison thrust her trident at him and stabbed his stomach the Master groaned as sparks flew and Vida came at him in ball form and hit his head.

The pink mystic ball rebounded off his crown, Nick flew into the air and knocked it back at the Master with tremendous force. The resulting explosion threw him back a couple steps. Nick and Vida landed soon afterwards as the Master staggered back.

"Good work Nick." Xander told him.

"Thanks, let's finish this." he said.

As the Rangers got ready to form the Titan Megazord the Master fired bolts of lightning from his mouth and knocked them back and then grabbed a hold of Vida and Madison with his tenticles and drew them away from the rest of the team.

"Vida!" yelled Nick.

"Let her go!" yelled Chip and he flew out to meet him.

The Master chuckled as he held the two upsidedown and then knocked away the incoming Yellow Ranger with a brush ofhis hand. The Garudazord crashed into the side of a building as Nick went after them. The red Phoenixzord leaped in the air with his sword drawn and got ready to strike before he too was taken out by the same lightning attack from earlier. The Master then slammed the two girls together and cast them on the street infront of their injured leader. The Master laughed as he launched another devistating attack on the three fallen Rangers but were saved by Xander at the last minute. The Mighy Menatour barreled towards him and swung his axe at the Master. The Green Ranger had a more solid defense against Octomas and plowed into him. The Master staggered back and lashed out at him with his claws, but the Metatour wouldnt budge as he stood his ground against the Master of Darkness and butted him with the head of his axe and knocked him back. Xander's eyes glowed red as he sent out an energy slash with his axe that cut across the Master's chest. The Master wrapped his tenticles around Xander's arms, legs and body and electrocuted him. The Menatour groaned as sparks flew from his back and shoulders and fell to his knee. The Master opened his mouth and fired another blast at point blank range.

Daggeron and Udonna attacked him once again while Lianbow summoned Catastros. Daggeron and Udonna fired hot and cold energy blasts at him. The Master gathered the energy blasts into his hands and fired them back at the elder Rangers. Lianbow combined with Catastros to form the Centarzord and attacked him beating it's hooves against the Master's chest. But Octomas held his ground and slashed at him with his claws and knocked him back. The Wolf Warrior swung his lance at the Master but was blocked and stuck him with his shield. Lianbow opened his shield and fired point blank and blew them both back. But this was hardly the end as the Master came back for more. Lianbow struggled to get up as the Master opened fire on him once again. Daggeron grabbed Octomas from behind and was thrown back and was clawed across the chest. The rest of the Mystic Rangers struggled to get up, as thier teacher did battle with the Master and was losing badly. The Wolf Centar was back on it's feet.

"I've had enough! Ufey Major Catastros-- Sombul Unithos Equestras!" Lianbow said as he went from Centar mode to Megazord mode.

"Centarus Wolf Megazord!" he cried.

Daggeron was locked in battle with the Master who had begun to absorb his magic again. Daggeron managed to break free and put some distance between them. The Solarius Knight crossed his arms as beams of light started to shoot upward from his body.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" he yelled.

The Gold Ranger had shifted from his armored form to his intermediate form intent on transfering power from one to the other as he faced down the master. And channeled his power into his sword with his Solarius Knight form appearing behind him as he brought his sword to full power.

"Ancient Mystic Strike!" he yelled unleashing the energy blade on Octomas.

Octomas blocked the attack with his arms and began to absorb it into his mouth.

"Your making this too easy!" he yelled and fired a blast at Daggeron forcing him to change back as the armor coated his Ancient Mystic form.

The Centarus Wolf Megazord stood infront of Daggeron to protect him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine." he told him.

Lianbow pointed his weapon at the Master as he got ready to take him on.

"Let's get in there guys!" Nick yelled getting to his feet.

"Right." Vida said.

"You got it!" said Chip as the rest of the team got up.

Lianbow launched his assalt on the Master and swung his lance at the demonic overlord. The Master dodged it and slashed him across the chest before shouldering him. The Centarus Wolf staggered back a few steps as the Master raised himself above the range of the equestrian megazord and fired a blast from his mouth that drove the megazord back into some buildings Nick took the iniative and threw himself into the air to intercept the Master. The Red Phoenixzord sent out a flurry of energy strikes with his blade which the Master blocked with ease and wrapped it's tendril around his chest.

"Your making this all too easy! I want the real Power Rangers!" he said before shooting another blast of fire at Nick and threw him into the ground. The street collapsed under him.

"Bowen!" his father said.

"These are the heroes my army of darkness couldnt defeat? Pathetic! You are not even worth my time!" the Master yelled as he baptized in the entire Ranger team in hellfire. The entire area had been douced in flames.

"You want the real Rangers? Well here we are." said Nick.

"What?!" he exclaimed seeing the Titan Megazord emerge from the hellish blaze and fly right towards him.

The Master launched fireballs and bolts of lightning at the team as they evaded fire and punched him in the jaw with a soaring uppercut. The Master was knocked back from the tremendous block and almost lost balance standing on his tenticles. At the same time the Solar Streak and Centarus Wolf emerge out of the flames and shoot a combined energy blast at him from below. The Master looked down and yelled as the wave of energy blew over him while the Titan hovered in the air with it's arms crossed.

"You were saying?" Daggeron said within the cockpit with Udonna at his side.

The Master crashed against the top of a skyscraper and looked up at the Titan Megazord that was none too pleased to see him. If it had facial expressions it would be pissed.

"The game's over Octomas, your rule of terror ends here." said Nick.

"This is our home and we're not going to let you ruin it!" said Chip.

"Yeah!" nodded Vida.

"We've had it with you!" Maddie said pointing her wand.

"Your going to pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused." Xander said.

"Perpair to meet your end." Nick told him.

The Master growled and stood definatly on top the skyscraper they knocked him into.

"You honestly think I'm afraid of you?"

"You better be." The Red Ranger said grimly.

The Megazord lowered itself to his level and pointed it's sword upward as a rainbow colored aura began to encase the biomechanical being. The Master jumped back in alarm he had never seen this attack before.

"Titan Megazord, Galaxy Slash!" they yelled unleashing a massive energy blade on the monster.

The energy blade cut through the Master's chest and sliced off the left skull-like extension on his back. And yelled as a white gaping cut appeared crossways on his body. The monster held his chest as the Megazord withdrew it's sword.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded.

"I think it's pretty obvious we just a really powerful attack on you." Chip commented.

"Yeah but not strong enough." replied Nick.

"You'll pay for that! This city, this whole world is history!" he yelled unleashing a massive spiraling energy wave that threw the Megazord back.

Buildings were leveled in the wake of the destruction as people ran for cover. The Titan Megazord crashed into a skyscraper and destroyed the top portion of it. The Solar Streak and Centarus Wolf skidded back as the two Megazords struggled to hold thier ground, now it was up to them. Lianbow led the charge as he staggered forward towards the oncoming energy blast. On part of his blade glowed purple as Lianbow sliced through the energy wave and neutralized it. On the ground people looked up and saw that he had broken through the attack and leveled the playing field.

"Impossible!" the Master yelled.

"You like that? Your going to love this." Lianbow said as his lance ignited in flames.

"Mystic Force Fire Strike!" he yelled and swung his blade unleashing a fire tornado on the Master.

The Master screamed as the flames engulfed his body but managed to break free of the inferno and lashed out at him with his tenticles. The Solar Streak knocked him back with a punch to the face and chest. The Master wrapped it's tenticles against his assaliant and lifted the Solar Streak off the ground and threatened to tear it in half. The Titan Megazord flew in to rescue them until Octomas threw the Megazord at them and pinned them to the ground. The Master congured up a black spell seal on the ground that shortcircuited the Megazords and were on the verge of failing. Lianbow stood between them and took the bront of the attack. The spell seal glowed red and weakened the three Megazords considerably as the Centarus Wolf went down. The Master walked down them sending out lightning bolts that damaged them even more. The Rangers struggled to keep their machines tangible. Daggeron had enough and iniatiated his own spell seal.

"Solarius Spell Seal!" he yelled.

A giant golden seal with the cresent "S" on his helmet and moving gears throughout the mystic circle covered the Dark Spell Seal and shattered it, sending red and gold bolts of lightning back at the Master and blowing him back. With the Spell Seal broken the Rangers were free to move, with this opportunity Daggeron directed all of his Megazord's energy on it's focal point and fired a tremendous blast that covered the entire machine and hit the Master at full force. While it wasnt enough to destroy him it would give the Rangers enough time to summon thier own attack. As the beam faded the Titan Megazord held it's sword up and a giant spell seal decended on the Megazords and were surrounded by the 7 ancient beasts. The phoenix, mermaid, garuda, menatour, sprite, wolf and horse along with Daggeron's Ancient Mystic form and Udonna's Titan form hovered around the Megazords and stared down at the Master.

"Spirits of the Ancient Titans!" The Rangers yelled. The Master quaked at the sight of the ancient warriors and staggered back a step.

"Titans Attack!" they yelled as the spirits launched themselves at him.

The seven ancient beasts flew through the Master's body injuring him in the process along with Daggeron and Udonna's spirits a large explosion issued from his chest as his body short circuited from the shock of the attack. The Mystic Spell Seal appeared infront of the Titan Megazord and the animal symbols came forth and combined into one entity and fired a blast of all of nature's fury at the Master. The beam tore right through his chest and weakened him but it still wasnt enough to defeat him as the Titan Megazord, Centarus Wolf Megazord and Solar Streak Megazord flew at him.

"Mystic Spell Seal, United Formation!" they yelled combining thier weapons and slashed at the Master in a reverse 'X' fashion from bottom to top.

The energy attack ripped through his chest. The Solar Streak was the last one to come in with a golden flying power punch at the Master and punched him dead center. The blow was powerful enough to send fissures through out his body. The Titan and Centarus Wolf came at him one last time and brough thier blades down on him slicing the Master in half. The Master look on in horror as his body started to crumble.

"Checkmate!" yelled the main team.

"Checkmate!" said Lianbow.

"Checkmate!" said Udonna and Daggeron.

The Master continued to moan as his body turned to dust before his very eyes and finally detonated with a tremendous magical blast. The townspeople rejoiced at the Master's destruction as several members of both worlds embraced each ohter in jubilation. Phineas and Toby laughed and high fived each other. inside the Titan Megazord cockpit the Rangers breathed a sigh relief as several of them took off thier helmets and looked at each other. Nick looked over at Madison and smiled, the Blue Ranger laughed as Chip looked over in Vida's direction and high fived her.

"We did it guys, it's finally over." Nick said.

"Yeah!" Vida added.

"Finally." Chip threw in.

"Glad thats over." Xander said.

The Titans Megazord dissolved a second later and the demorphed Rangers were greeted by the denizens of the city as thier mentors appeared with them a second later as people congradualated the Rangers on a job well done.

_Author's Note: All right it took me a while to get this done. Hope you guys liked it. I may have ad libbed on some of the lines spoken by Toby, Phineas and the Master in the episode. Let me know what you think. this is dedicated to Knightwood. _

_Please reivew_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
